


Love works in mysterious ways

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Kyle had never been Michael's favorite person but when he finds out Kyle has a thing for Alex and also wants try getting to know Michael better things start to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna spend a couple chapters focused mostly on Michael and Kyle building a relationship though plan to later have it be Michael/Kyle/Alex eventually. Enjoy!

Michael had been busy working on Max's car. He had dropped it off at the junkyard after Michael told him he'd look it for him so that's what he was doing when he heard another car pull up he was used to people coming by a lot though the person that got out of the car was the last one he would of expected.

"Kyle? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to have a talk."

Michael walked inside then came back outside with a case of beer. He sat down in one of the chairs he had set up outside and gestured for Kyle to join him.

"Ok so talk."

Kyle sat down and drank a whole beer before opening another without saying anything. Michael just watched him waiting.

"Imsorry"

Michael leaned a little closer and cupped a hand behind his ear.

"What was that?"

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed then finished his best and reached for another. 

"You sure you don't want to slow down there?"

"I'm fine Guerin."

He hadn't planned to be drinking at all but Michael had offered the drinks and they were helping. 

"I came here to say I'm sorry."

Michael raised his eyebrows at that and tilted his head.

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"I know it's not easy for someone knowing your secret. I just wanted to make sure you know I wont tell anyone.

"Yeah I know. If you were planing to tell people you would've already."

Kyle shook his head and reached for another beer while Michael started looked a little concerned and Kyle laughed when he noticed.

"I said I'm fine. And I'm not talking about the alien secret I'm talking about the other one. The Alex secret."

Michael's eyes widened a little at that. He was about to deny knowing what Kyle was taking about but Kyle held up a hand to stop him.

"Save it Guerin, I already know and I won't tell anyone."

Michael relaxed a little at that. He wasn't a big fan of Kyle but he did seem to know how to keep his mouth shut any things and Michael appreciated that.

"I think I really like him."

Michael's jaw dropped open a little at that. Kyle Valenti just told him he liked a man. The same Kyle that was ruthless towards Alex in highschool just because of Alex's sexual orientation. Highschool was long gone now but Michael found it hard to believe a change that drastic could happen. So he took away the rest of the beer and pulled on Kyle's arms to get him to stand.

"You're drunk Kyle you need to sleep it off."

Kyle stumbled a little and turned toward his car but Michael stopped him.

"Woah no, you can't drive. Just head inside and sleep here. You can leave when you're better."

Kyle walked closer to Michael with small smile.

"I think I might also like you."

Kyle leaned in to kiss Micheal and Micheal leaned away but then Kyle placed a hand on the back of his head and forced him closer. Their lips met for barely a second then Micheal used his powers to push Kyle back knocking him to the ground. Once Kyle got back up he went inside and closed the door not saying anything else.

Michael had gone in and grabbed a sleeping bag he kept just in case he ever needed it and a pillow. He glanced over at his bed his bed to see Kyle had passed out right away so he went back out and threw his sleeping bag in the back of his truck in case he'd need to sleep there later and went back to Max's car. He tried to concentrate on fixing the car but even though it had barely even really been a kiss Micheal couldn't keep his mind from thinking about Kyle's lips on his now. Well shit. No,no,no this was unacceptable. Kyle had been drunk anyways there was no reason to dwell on something when it wouldn't even be remembered by the other man. Besides Michael did NOT have any good feeling towards Kyle. Nope. Not one. Eventually Michael realised he wasn't going to be able to get any work done right now and hopped in the bed of his truck getting in his sleeping bag and tries to take a nap maybe he'd wake up with a clearer head. Michael woke up feeling like he was watched and opened his eyes to see Kyle leaning over the side of his truck looking down at him.

"Hey."

Michael nodded in response and got out of the bed of his truck and raised an eyebrow at Kyle who actually looked like he had a faint blush. Hadn't forgotten what happened then.

"Look Guerin, about earlier.."

Michael shook his head started to walk away but Kyle moved in front of him.

"I was a dick in highschool. I know that and I'm sorry ok? But all I've done is try to make up for that and be a better person I became a doctor because I wanted to help people and forget how much I used to hurt people. I'm not that guy anymore. If you actually took the time to let shit from the past go and really get to know me you'd know that."

Michael crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. He really wasn't the type to let things go but he really didn't know Kyle that well other than the passing moments he's had with him and he hasn't been impressed. But he didn't have much reason not to give Kyle a chance.

"Well it's late now and I can't really work on anything now.. you up for some more drinks?"

Kyle let a slow smile spread over his face as he nodded. They went to the Wild Pony and sat at a table with their drinks and Michael figured if he was going to really try to at least be friendly with Kyle he should really try.

"You mean what you said before? About Alex?"

The blush was coming back to Kyle's face but he nodded.

"Not that it matters. We're far from being anything other than acquittances at this point."

Micheal nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm not sure why I keep going back to him. Here pulls me close then pushes me away and he drives me crazy but it's always just been him for me."

"We should get together."

Michael blinked and raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

"You and me. It makes sense doesn't it?"

Kyle had only just finished his first drink yet Michael was wondering if he had already gotten drunk again.

"No Kyle. That actually makes no sense at all."

"Sure it does! We both want Alex and Alex doesn't want us so we've probably got a lot more in common too."

".... Are you fucking with me Valenti?"

Kyle laughed at that. A lot. And Michael chuckled a little too. Kyle calmed down but was still smiling when he answered.

"Maybe a little. But really though what if we told everyone we were together? We could get to know each other better and maybe make Alex a little jealous. What do you think?" 

"So be together around everyone else, but not really be together?"

Kyle nodded and Michael hummed in thought. The time they spent talking together really hasn't been terrible. And if Alex thought Michael and Kyle were together it would probably really piss him off. This all sounded win-win to him.

"Alright. Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Micheal had finished working on Max's car and he was supposed to meet Max,Liz,Isobel, and Kyle all at the Crashdown later. This was phase one of the plan he made with Kyle. They were going to tell the ones they were close to that they were together and if it didn't get back to Alex through any of them they'd tell him themselves later. Michael felt a little nervous. He wasn't actually dating Kyle but he still was hoping for everyone to accept his "relationship". He drove out to the diner and saw everyone else was already there. Kyle saw him first and walked over to him.

"You're late Guerin."

"Yeah sorry about that Valenti. I know this is important but so is work. And speaking of work."

Michael looked at Max before finishing his sentence.

" I put in a new engine in for you, just pay my bar tab I have with DeLuca and we'll call it even."

Max nodded. Then stepped out to speak to everyone at once.

"So we're all here for a family meeting called by Michael. Though I'm not quite sure why Kyle is here for that."

Michael glared quickly at Max before clearing his throat and looking to Kyle who gave a short nod to him.

"Right... Oh boy, uh okay fuck it just gonna have to be blunt here. I'm dating Valenti.. Kyle. I'm dating Kyle... We're a couple and we wanted to tell everyone because you're all important to us."

Kyle walked next to him and took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze while the diner was quite. Liz walked up to Kyle with and looked him.

"I'm confused here. You never told me you were even into guys. And now you're dating one?"

Kyle nodded.

"At prom I gave Alex a hard time for his preference in partners and you told me I needed to grow up. Turns out as I grew up I found out I was into men as much as I was women."

He finished his sentence with a shrug and a glance at Michael and Liz actually squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Kyle and Michael. Isobel joined in on the hug while Max sat back his eyes darting back and forth between Micheal and Kyle before staying on Michael a bit

"So you're happy? You trust Kyle enough to really be with him?"

Michael turned to Kyle and gave him a smile as he answered.

"Yeah. Yeah I definitely do."

Michael nodded. That was good enough for him and he got up and shook Kyle's hand but instead if breaking the handshake after a couple of seconds Max pulled Kyle towards him and whispered in his ear

"If you ever hurt my brother I will break you completely "

He stepped back with an overly innocent smile on his face and Kyle eyes widened but he nodded and moved himself slightly closer to Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked between Kyle and Max but decided not to ask what that was about." 

"So now that we've told all of you the only people left to tell are Maria and Alex."

Kyle nodded toward Liz.

"Which we thought you might be able to do for us Liz. We can get to them eventually if you can't just thought it'd be easier to tell those we were closest to first."

Liz nodded and grinned at them. 

"Sure no problem. I just can't believe you guys are together. You've just seemed kind of hostile when I've seen you together before." 

They both shrugged a little. 

"I was just mad at him for being a dick in school. People change though." 

They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed back to Michael's place who started making then some lunch when they got there. 

"You know we were just at a diner right? Could of ate there." 

"Nah. This is more personal. Food always tastes better if you make it yourself." 

Kyle nodded and agreement then crossed his arms and leaned against the counter watching Michael. 

"What's up doc? Something on your mind?" 

Kyle kept watching and looked like he was trying to decide on if he should actually say anything.

" I guess I've just been thinking.. everyone we love seems to accept us. Should we just really be together?"

Michael laughed in surprise at that and turned to Kyle. He looked him up and down slowly like he was studying him and then starred in Kyle's eyes for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. Still don't know each other that well really. I get that you like me though. I know. Maybe not rush these kind of things though and just let it be. See what happens." 

Kyle nodded and they are together in silence then Kyle had to go to work. Michael walked him to his car. He wasn't quite sure why he did it just felt right and he went with it. Kyle went to get in his car then stopped and turned to Michael. He leaned forward and placed a quick feather light kiss to Michael's cheek. Michael's eyes widened in surprise and Kyle just smiled and shrugged before in his car and leaving. Michael watched as the car drove off and placed placed a hand to his cheek. If anyone had asked he would of totally denied the butterflies he felt in his stomach but he was alone and silently let himself acknowledge that he might actually have feelings for Kyle Valenti.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle had to be at work pretty much the whole day and Micheal almost felt like he missed him. But that was too much for him to unpack at the moment so he decided to get some drinks at the Wild Pony instead. He sat at the bar and waited for Maria to pour him something.

"Guerin I was starting to wonder if you were actually gonna be back in here or not. Been a few days."

"Yeah sorry to have to deprive you if my presence DeLuca. Been busy."

Maria gave a small teasing smile at that.

"So I've heard. How's Kyle doing?"

Micheal grinned. So Liz had been spreading the word like she was asked. Good. 

"Doing good."

Maria shook her head.

"I still can't believe you guys are together. I thought Liz must of been running a fever when she told me."

Micheal laughed at that. It was an understandable reaction. Micheal still thought the situation he was in was crazy but he'd agreed to it and it hadn't been horrible so far. Though he knew at some point he was going to have to give what he had really started feeling for Kyle real consideration. But not tonight still. He shook his head trying to focus on something else for now. Though just he started to really tried he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. 

"Mikey! I thought I'd find you here I need your help."

Micheal looked at Liz and furrowed his brow.

"Is something wrong?"

Liz shook her head.

" Kyle gets off work late tonight right? So I figure he might be a little down about it since it's his birthday maybe we could give him a surprise party."

Michael's jaw dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait.. You didn't know?"

Micheal shook his head and he felt something in the pit of his stomach tighten. He wondered why Kyle wouldn't of said anything. Was he supposed to just know? Is that what "boyfriends" did? Whether they were really together or not Micheal still felt guilty having not known but then he thought he could make it up by planning something with Liz so he paid Maria and started to leave with Liz.

"So what's the plan?" 

"I was just thinking of a little surprise party at the diner. Me , Max, Isobel, you, and maybe Alex?"

Michael's eyes widened at the mention of Alex. This had afterall been the plan. To throw their "relationship" in Alex's face. But it was Kyle's birthday and Micheal didn't want that to get messed up because yeah ok he had feelings for Kyle. So he shook his head .

"Not Alex. There not exactly best friends right now."

Liz nodded. She pretty much knew that but wanted to make sure. They had just made it to the diner when a thought suddenly struck Micheal and he stepped back looking at Liz. 

"I have a few things I have to pick up. I'll be back on time don't worry."

He turned and ran off before Liz could reply. He had to get something for Kyle's birthday and though he had a couple of ideas he wasn't sure how Kyle would really react. He'd chance it though. He'd picked up a few things and helped get things ready for the party. He had sent Kyle a text to meet him there and though Kyle was tired from work he'd agreed to meet him first and was just walking in when everyone shouted surprise at him. Kyle had jumped back in shock then relaxed and grinned at everyone. Liz ran up and hugged him then Micheal walked up and punched his arm.

"Could of told me it was your birthday, you dick."

Kyle laughed at that and then Micheal and everyone started to as well. Kyle grinned looking at everyone and walking to the cake waiting for him on the counter. 

"Thank you all so much for this."

Micheal leaned against the counter.

"Yeah yeah, now blow out your candles Valenti "

Kyle looked to Micheal and though he sounded like his normal self Kyle thought he saw something in his eyes. Something slightly softer than he's used to associating with Micheal. But then he turned to his cake and blew his candles out and they cheered and Micheal placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and whispered to him.

"I have to leave early. Come to my place when you're done here."

There was something in his tone that made Kyle's breath catch slightly and he nodded. Micheal squeezed his shoulder a little and left. Kyle celebrated his birthday a little longer with everyone else before deciding he was really curious about what Micheal was up to and went to find out after texting that he was on his was. Michael's door was already open when he'd got there and Kyle walked in to see Micheal was standing there with a grin. He was wearing a lab coat and had a stethoscope around his neck he had no shirt on under the coat and was had on a pair of low hanging shorts. Micheal pushed a stunned Kyle onto the bed and closed the door before sitting next to him. 

"Guerin. What's going on?"

Micheal gave a small shrug. 

"It's your birthday."

It was the softest Kyle had ever heard Michael's voice get. And when he looked in his eyes he knew he wasn't just imagining what he saw this time. Micheal was open and letting Kyle see his vulnerability. Oh, wait... Did that mean..

"Guerin... are you.. do you.."

Micheal pulled Kyle in for a kiss. It was soft and passionate at first and grew more insistent as it went on. Micheal gently pushed Kyle back to lay down and moved so that he was on top of him never breaking the kiss until they had to catch their breath. 

"Wow."

Micheal laughed a little at that and nodded in agreement. He leaned back down for another kiss then pulled back a second.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just let me know."

Kyle rolled his eyes and flipped them so that he was on top now and looking down at Micheal.

"It's my birthday Guerin. I think I deserve a nice present for it."

Micheal grinned and stretched his arms open letting Kyle know he was open to whatever Kyle wanted. They stayed up for several hours getting to know reach others bodies learning what each other liked. When they did eventually sleep it was the most peaceful sleep Micheal could remember having for a long time. He was curled as close as he could get against Kyle's side and had his head on his chest. They were both startled awake the next morning by Michael's door opening and saw a wide eyed Alex staring at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Micheal and Kyle starred at Alex and Alex starred back at them no one seemed to want to be the first to speak. But they didn't have time to figure out what to say before Alex was blinking at them a couple more times then he was out the door. Micheal glanced at Kyle who gave a quick nod and Micheal threw on some pants and ran after Alex. It hadn't been hard to catch up to Alex he wasn't able to get too far fast with his prosthetic. Micheal ran out in front of Alex who stopped walking and looked at Micheal with a calm almost unreadable face. Almost. Anybody that wasn't Micheal could never tell Alex was hiding a lot of hurt in his eyes. 

"What do you want Guerin?"

"Me? You're the one that shows up at my place without even knocking so what is it that you want Alex?"

Alex looked away starring anywhere that wasn't at Micheal.

"I heard you and Kyle were together. I was coming to ask you yourself if it was true. I guess I don't have to now."

Alex shook his head and let out a bitter slightly ugly laugh that stirred mixed emotions in Micheal. On one hand Alex was clearly upset about what he just saw and good that had been the reason Michael and Kyle started all this in the first place, then he felt guilty because this was Alex and he was hurting. Mostly though Micheal felt angry because fuck guilt, Micheal had nothing to feel guilty for not really. So anger is what he went with and it must of shown on his face with how Alex was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Guerin? Pretty sure I'm the one that should be pissed right now."

Micheal laughed this time. It was humourless and empty.

"Are you fucking serious? We aren't together Alex. Everytime I try to get even a little close to you, to pull you to me just a little you always push me away. Every single time. I'm tired of it and I finally found someone that pulls with me now. So no you don't get to be pissed, not after all the times you hurt me."

The look of hurt on Alex's face deepened after hearing that, he could argue more if he wanted but there were pieces in him that knew Micheal wasn't totally wrong. Alex knew he wasn't totally to blame for everything but there were also parts of his mind questioning if it actually really was all his fault. Alex walked past Micheal he just wanted to get away now. Micheal let him pass by but still shouted at him.

" Great job walking away Alex, you really are the best at that."

Alex paused and he wanted to turn and keep talking, he wanted to prove Micheal wrong. But he didn't, he walked to his vehicle and left leaving Micheal staring after him. Micheal wasn't sure how long he stood there but he startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kyle.

"I'm not sure if I should say that could of gone better or if we should celebrate a rousing success."

Micheal gave a weak smile then shrugged.

"I guess we go with both for now."

Kyle nodded and pulled Micheal in for a hug then Micheal captured Kyle's lips in a kiss that Kyle readily returned when they pulled apart Kyle's eyes were filled with delight.

"You ready to go back inside?"

Micheal nodded. He wasn't going to let Alex run his day. So back inside they went but then Kyle got a call and turned to Micheal with a slight frown.

"That was the hospital they need me to go in. Are you going to be okay?"

Micheal nodded and Kyle didn't look completely convinced but he had to go so he nodded back and pulled Micheal in for a quick kiss before leaving. Micheal sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands with a sigh. He laid back and starred at the ceiling. Micheal jerked awake from someone knocking at the door pretty insistently he wasn't sure when he had dosed off but he hadn't had anything else to do anyways. He went to the door and opened it to see Liz. He stepped outside with her and waited to hear why she was there.

"Sorry, Kyle called me and wanted me to make sure you were doing okay he didn't give any reason why you wouldn't be though and you look fine so I can go if you want."

Micheal shook his head and moved to sit in one of the outside chairs followed by Liz who say next to him. Micheal checked his phone to see a missed call and a couple texts from Kyle. He replied that he had fallen asleep and everything was fine and Liz was there then looked to Liz trying to decide how much to really say.

"Alex came by, saw me and Kyle in bed."

Liz furrowed her eyebrows and nodded waiting to hear more.

"Alex and me have kind of a history. Guess he wasn't too happy to see I'm moving on."

Liz's jaw dropped at that.

"Oh..oh wow okay... and does Kyle know?"

Micheal nodded.

"Kyle knows yeah. Guess that's why he sent you, make sure I didn't shatter or something. I'm fine though really."

Liz nodded 

"Do you still love Alex?"

The question caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to answer it, he wasn't sure if he even could answer it. He shrugged and looked at Liz who leaned closer.

"Kyle likes you a lot Micheal. If you don't know how you feel then you need to figure it out soon."

Micheal nodded. Man if only Liz knew this whole thing started as a reason just to make Alex mad. If only Micheal could tell Liz it was all fake and that he wasn't actually together with Kyle. But he couldn't, not now anyways. Because Kyle really liked Micheal, and Micheal liked Kyle. This all was getting more complicated than it was meant to be but Micheal couldn't deny how he felt for Kyle and so any false part of what they had was gone now anyways. He was brought out of his thoughts by Liz squeezing his hand and he looked at her.

"I don't know how I feel about Alex. But I know how I feel about Kyle. I'm not going to do anything to hurt him." 

Liz nodded and stood then turned back to Micheal.

"I won't tell anyone about Alex. I have to go back to the Crashdown now do you want to come too?"

"Yeah I'll meet you over there in a bit."

Liz nodded and left Micheal got ready and left soon after her. He went in the diner and Liz handed him a milkshake and he smiled and glanced around.

"Kind of dead in here today."

Liz nodded with a shrug.

"Think everyone's gearing up for the next drive in film."

"Another one? Why?"

"First one went so well I guess it's just the new thing to try to get tourist or whatever. Anyways it's tomorrow." 

Micheal nodded. He finished his milkshake and sent a text to Kyle about going out tomorrow before looking to Liz again.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks for the company, I'm fine really. I'll see you at the movie tomorrow?"

Liz nodded and Micheal gave a final wave before leaving


End file.
